


Please Don't Leave Me....

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Series: Moon of the Third Night Thousand Year Child [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Loss, Love, Sad, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: The battle has been won...but what are the costs of winning?





	Please Don't Leave Me....

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this randomly came to me while I was kinda daydreaming. You know how all that seems to happen to the Sparda family when they find love is that they lose it....well at least in Dante and Vergil's case. Unfortunately I'm going to slightly do it to Vergil again, but well....I'll let you see what happens....brace yourself, it's going to be short and hopefully intense!!!

The battle was done. The demon finally vanquished. But the price...the price to vanquish that demon. Mikazuki had let herself be captured. She now lay encased in glittering diamond.

Almost as if she were asleep. The three descends of Sparda stood around the gem-like, alter-looking tomb and stared. Mikazuki couldn't be gone...she couldn't have let herself be...

"Mika, please...please don't be..." Dante began.

"Don't say it, Dante!" Vergil snapped, "She isn't, she's not gone!"

He lifted his hand and gently placed it on the gem tomb.

"All I have to do is free her from this, and she'll be fine..." he whispered, as if talking to himself.

Nero reached out and pulled Vergil's hand away.

"Dad, mom gave her life for us. She's like that so we could be saved. You could kill her if you break that thing..." Nero gently sighed, starting to pull Vergil away from Mikazuki's tomb.

"Release me child!" Vergil roared, twisting his arm away from Nero and glaring at him, blue energy all but crackling along his skin, signaling an oncoming trigger.

"Okay, okay. No one has to get hurt here right?" Dante said nervously, stepping in between Nero and Vergil and pushing them apart.

"I won't let him kill my mother!" Nero yelled, pushing against Dante's arm.

"She won't be killed and I won't be kept from my mate by an impertinent whelp like yourself. Stay out of my way!" Vergil growled, cracking energy still in the air.

Vergil turned back to Mikazuki's tomb and summoned up several swords. Directing them at the tomb, he made quick work of cracking away the diamond-like gem from all around her body. Clearing away the remaining shards, Vergil hovered over her, waiting for her to wake. For her to take in a breath and open her lavender eyes. None of this happened.

His name did not grace her lips, no light reflected in lavender depths for they did not open.

_'Why don't you wake, my mate? Open your eyes!' _words of desperation ran through Vergil's mind, but were unable to pass his lips.

Perhaps Nero had been right. Perhaps in doing this, in freeing Mikazuki's body from her diamond prison, he had actually killed her...

Vergil's hand slowly eased itself onto her cheek, smoothing over pale flesh. Flesh that was paler than it should have been. His thumb ran down to pale lips...that should have been rose pink...Had she suffocated while in this tomb of diamond? Unable to breathe when the demon took her and encased her in here?

Was she already dead before he even broke through to free her? So many questions ravaged through Vergil's mind, but they all lead back to one answer.

Mikazuki...was dead. _His_ _mate...was dead._

Vergil's heart started to burn with an immense pain. More immense than he had ever felt before. Worse than when Mundus had stripped him of who he was. Worse than when he split himself into two opposite beings. He felt as if his entire chest was being ripped open and his heart in its entirety was being ripped out.

Before, he wouldn't have cared. Before he learned how to embrace his humanity, he wouldn't have cared less that he lost Mikazuki. But now, now that she actually meant something to him. And now...in a way...he wished he could go back to how he was before. To where emotions were nothing.

They didn't phase him. Just so this pain would stop. It was said once a Devil took a mate, it was for life. And when that Devil lost their mate...the other would not be able to bare the pain and would follow soon after. Would this be how he died?

Because he lost his mate? A foolish way to die, for sure, but if it would ease the pain that he was feeling...then he would gladly take it.

Vergil's hand shakily reached up to Mikazuki's silver hair as a single tear fell from his eye and landed on her cheek.

"Please don't leave me..." he whispered against her lips, before kissing her fully.

As he pulled away, Vergil looked once again into Mikazuki's eyes hoping somehow that they would open. But they stayed shut, and a shuddering breath left Vergil as the pain in his chest increased. Yes, he would be following her into the black abyss of hell. Taking off his coat, he flung it out over Mikazuki to cover her, then slowly eased himself down at the base of the tomb. This would be his resting place.

He and Mikazuki would reside here for the rest of eternity. Their bones sitting there together as they were sitting at this very...

"Vergil? Vergil why is your coat over top of me? Why are you sitting on that dusty ass ground, and why am I so Goddess damned cold? Will one of you three adrenaline junkies fill me in here?"

Vergil's head snapped up and looked above him. There was Mikazuki, clutching his coat around herself, looking very much an angry devil huntress.

"Mika..." he gasped, scrambling up in a very un-Vergil like manner.

"Well yes that is me. Unless my name was changed. I don't think it was." she replied with a smile, then a slight frown crossed her lips and she reached out, brushing her hand over the trail the tear had left on Vergil's face, "So it's true, Devils do cry...I heard you, you know. 'Please don't leave me.' You don't have to worry about that. I won't."

For once in the world, the longest time, a smile actually crossed Vergil's face. He leaned in and lifted Mikazuki bridal style.

"You are never going on missions again." he told her firmly, before turning and starting the walk for the Devil May Cry office.

Nero and Dante, who had been spectators to all of this, watched them go. Nero started to follow but Dante stopped him and shook his head.

"Nah ah, kiddo. Give those two some alone time. He's going to need it for his sanities sake. Just like when you thought you lost Kyrie. You needed a long time alone with her, no one bothering you.

They need that now." Dante told him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hopefully portrayed that how I wanted to....the way it sat itself up in my mind was kinda funny but yea...comments are always loved!!🤗🤗🤗  
Find me @tenshiscientia on tumblr


End file.
